


Demons Above Angels

by golden_hellfire_newt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, Curses, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Other, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt
Summary: I really did not like the story of the event Angelic Demons."I can't stay at the House of Lamentation," your eyes fall. You hated these bangles. Stupid Michael. He made your wonderful demons... Ugh. "At least not till that curse is gone?"
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely think M/C would cry to Diavolo about her boys.
> 
> I hate Michael group, wanna join?

"Young master," Barbatos said as he entered the dinning room. "M/C is here. She said she needed to speak with you."

"Why aren't they with you than?" The Prince asked. "Bring them here, we will talk over food." 

Barbatos left with a smile. Diavolo poured himself another glass of demonus as he waited for the butler to return. The teal demon quickly returned with you, "is there anything I can get for you?" He led you to the table with a hand lightly on your back.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Diavolo asks as you sit down.

"No, thank you," you answer. Your appetite was gone, the brothers were just to different for you to feel comfortable.

"I'll call for you," Diavolo gestured for Barbatos to leave, his golden eyes locked on you while he spoke. "What is it you need to talk about?" He filled a glass with demonus and passed it to you.

"I can't stay at the House of Lamentation," your eyes fall. You hated these bangles. Stupid Michael. He made your wonderful demons... Ugh. "At least not till that curse is gone?"

"M/C?" Diavolo asked with a look of shock. "I thought you might enjoy this, they are all quiet beautiful."

"They are..." You can't deny how they look in white but that doesn't change that they are not your demons. "I want my demons back," you blushed as you realized you spoke your words aloud.

Diavolo's laugh echoed through the room, "your demons?" 

You look at him quickly before your eyes drop again, "I didn't mean that."

"The thing is... You did," Diavolo smiles as he takes a drink of demonus. You follow suit, hoping the drink will calm your rising nerves.

"I... I just can't take it," you admit. "It's like I'm in a house of strangers!" Tears threaten your eyes. "Aren't you mad at Michael! He forced them to change! You wouldn't do that..." Your voice becomes a whisper, "I thought demons were suppose to be bad but I... I hate angels!"

Diavolo's smile fell. He drank the rest of the liquid in his glass before filling it again. "What's the point in being angry? What will it lead to?" He slammed his glass on the table, "yes, let's have another was cause the human exchange student doesn't like a temporary curse."

You didn't know what to say, but you did agree. "I'm sorry," you mutter as you stand. 

He sighs, "were are you going?"

"Solomon's," you shrug you shoulders. There was no way you were going back to the House of Lamentation till the brothers were their normal selves.

"No, you are staying here," he instructed. "Until the curse is gone that is. My room, correct?"

You blush so much you know he can tell. You've thought about spending the night with him often but you never dreamed he'd offer to share his bed with you.

Diavolo laughs, "you would like that, huh?"

You down the rest of the demonus in front of you, "I really would."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't test me M/C," the Prince smiled. "It's hard enough keeping control on a regular basis with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love Diavolo and after reading his Enchanted Pudding card I needed this
> 
> Maybe someday I'll write more. Who am I kidding of course I will.

"Don't test me M/C," the Prince smiled. "It's hard enough keeping control on a regular basis with you."

You weren't sure if he was simply joking further or was he being truthful? Diavolo seemed to enjoy playing jokes that fluster the subject in some way. You wanted more to drink, for something to do instead of speak. 

As if he read your mind, or maybe by sheer coincidence, he filled your glass and his once more. You both sat in silence as you drank. Your mind swimming with what to say. 

The brothers were being sickly sweet angels, why couldn't you be a dirty demon? You bit your lip as you said, "don't keep control."

Diavolo raised an eyebrow, "if I don't you'll die." He stood from his chair and approached you. You drank more demonus from your glass until he stood behind you. His hands rested on your shoulders as he leaned over to whisper in your ear, "I suppose I can relax a bit though."

Words teased your lips but never came as Diavolo started to nibble your ear. His hands pinned your arms to your side as he continued to tease you. You finally gave him what he wanted as a moan escaped you.

"What am I going to do with you M/C?" Diavolo asked as he pulled his lips away from you. "This is no way for an exchange student to behave."

"Punish me," you blush as the words slip from your mouth.

Diavolo blushes but smirks, "a very good idea." He grabs his glass of demonus and downs it in one gulp. "On your knees. Now."

You dropped to your knees before him. Your eyes were glued to the erection pressed tightly against his pants. His command scared you but honestly it turned you on. You wanted this. Everyone treated you like a delicate flower, but you wanted it rough. The Prince was definitely going to fill your need.

His dick sprang up as he released it from his pants. You gulped seeing how large it was but rubbed your legs together for some relief at the sight of it. "Open your mouth," he Diavolo instructed as he put a hand on the back of your head and led your lips to his dick.

You opened your mouth and tickled the tip of his cock with your tongue. His long fingers tangled through your hair as he pushed your face down. You gagged but quickly got use to fullness in your mouth.

"Such a good little lamb," Diavolo said as he started thrusting into your mouth. Your eyes stayed locked into his face though he kept his closed. You loved seeing the pleasure on his face that you gave to him.

His golden eyes flashed as you grabbed his hips pulling him into your mouth as far as possible. Tears formed at your eyes as you pulled away. Diavolo hand tightened on your head as he shoved you back down. "Punish me, isn't that what you wanted?"

Diavolo thrust in and out of your throat, smiling at each tear that fell from your eyes. His sounds of pleasure grew as you felt his cock twitch with release. As he pulled his cock from your mouth some of his seed dribbled out.

He grabbed a napkin from the table and cleaned you both up before he brought you to his lap. Diavolo kissed you as he wiped the tears that were still on your face.

"My room, right?" He asked standing up with you in his arms.

You smiled as you put your head on his chest, "you would like that."


End file.
